The Plan
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Sequel to "Bad Love" Chloe gomes up with a plan to get Clark and Lana back together. Will it work?
1. Default Chapter

Lana walked over to where Chloe, Pete and Clark were.  
  
"Hey Chloe, Hey Pete" she said, looking past Clark.  
  
"Hey" Clark said uncomfortably  
  
"Hey? Is that all you have to say to me?" Lana asked bitterly, still obviously mad  
  
Chloe and Pete tensed up and Lana poured them some coffee. When she poured some in Clark's cup, she made no eye contact with him.  
  
"Well I have to go" Clark said, getting up and walking fastly out of The Talon.  
  
Chloe and Pete sat there.  
  
"We have to get them back together," Pete said to Chloe  
  
Chloe nodded "Lana is a mess, I hear her crying every night in her room. I can only get up to talk to her so many times a night, you know, and we barely talk anyway. She just cries and tells me over and over again how sorry she is for acting like she did when she was dating Paul"  
  
Pete flinched at hearing his brother's name. Paul was dead to him, he hated his brother for what he did to Lana and just for everything he had did.  
  
"This is the first time she's been at work," Pete said, looking over at Lana, who was pouring coffee  
  
Chloe was lost in thought when an idea popped into her head.  
  
"I've got it!" She exclaimed  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did Clark and Lana decide to become boyfriend and girlfriend"  
  
"The cabin on the ski trip"  
  
Chloe grinned "I have the best idea. I'll tell Lana my dad rented a cabin for the weekend as a tradition and you tell the same to Clark. I'll tell Lana it's girls night out and you tell Clark its guys night out.."  
  
"And when they see each other, in the cabin, the place they hooked up it will spark old feelings and they will realize how great they are together" Pete finished for her  
  
Chloe nodded "It's simple, We'll rent a cabin, you know, at that cool place with fake snow even though it's almost June."  
  
"Fake snow?"  
  
"Yeah, It looks so real too! But back to Smallville's golden couple. Clark still loves Lana and I know that Lana still loves Clark no matter what they say. When they are at the place like the place that, they hooked up.. Who knows? They might decide to give it another chance!"  
  
"What if plan A doesn't work"  
  
Chloe's eyes widened "Oh God, I almost forgot this. There was this contest in one of Lana's magazines. Ym, yeah that was it; it was a contest for the couple with the craziest story of how they got together. I entered Lana and Clark in for fun and I never thought they'd win, but they did." She passed Pete the letter that she got "I just got this today, If getting them back to the place they got together doesn't work, this has to because they have to do it"  
  
Pete read it and nodded "This is great" He said after "Chloe, you are a genius"  
  
Chloe gloated and Pete laughed and kissed her on the lips. Lana stared at the happy couple, feeling happy for Chloe that after all this time; she was still dating Pete. Too bad she and Clark weren't that lucky. Lana had no idea what was in store for her. 


	2. Telling Lana and Clark

Lana was looking through pictures of her and Clark when they were a couple. As much as she wanted to trash them she just.. Couldn't. She had to face the fact that she still cared about him, even with what he did to her..What had she done wrong? Weren't they 'so happy'? Even some girl's in her class said that they were' sickeningly sweet'. How did it happen? Lana shook her head, not wanting to cry again. She had cried too much, the last few days had been pure hell, she had to apologize to Chloe and Gabe for her wild behavior and spent the last few days crying in her room. Things were so messed up, especially with Paul and what he had done to her. Although she was drugged, she still saw how Clark saved her before anything horrible could happen. Then, when she asked him to start over again, he said he couldn't be rebound. Chloe walked in.  
  
"Hey Lana, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Uh, I'm OK just looking through some pictures"  
  
"Lana, I know you are still sad from everything that happened"  
  
"Oh, Chloe, I'm.."  
  
"But, listen. My father rented a cabin in a ski resort. I've been there and it is great, It takes you mind off everything.. So if you want to go.."  
  
Lana smiled and threw her arms around Chloe, hugging her.  
  
"Uh, Woah" Chloe asked in shock "What was that for?"  
  
Lana let go "Oh, sorry.. Thank you, I would love to go"  
  
"Great, It will take your mind off everything, promise"  
  
Clark and Pete were playing basketball outside his house. Pete noticed his friend was playing really good, but was staring into space and barely seemed alive  
  
"Hey" Pete asked Clark "You okay man?"  
  
Clark snapped back to reality "Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"Clark, I can't see you stressed like this.. My father rented a cabin near a ski resort.. I've been there before and it is really fun. It will take your mind of everything.. We'll have fun, go skiing"  
  
Clark smiled "That sounds fun"  
  
"Great, We are leaving tomorrow, For the weekend"  
  
"What should I bring?"  
  
"Pajamas, a toothbrush.. Normal stuff"  
  
Clark nodded and Pete smiled, he had to call Chloe, Clark was in, Lana was in. They were going to get back together; Chloe and Pete would make sure of it. 


	3. What's he doing here?

Chloe and Lana got to the cabin first. They unpacked and hung out in the livingroom.  
  
"Hey" Chloe said, seeing Lana's face "Are you okay?"  
  
Lana snapped back to reality and smiled at Chloe "I'm fine, It's just that this is exactly like the place that Clark and I... nevermind"  
  
Chloe smiled "Well, this is a girl's weekend, I left Pete at home and it's just you and me, no boys allowed"  
  
Lana smiled "Thanks for doing this, I was really stressed out with everything that happened" she shivered "Oh God, I forgot how cold it is up here, even with the fake snow"  
  
"They really are passionate about the whole winter thing" Chloe observed  
  
Lana got up "I'm going to go get a sweater, I'll be right back"  
  
Chloe nodded and Lana left the room. Just as she did the door opened. Pete and Clark walked in. As soon as Pete saw Chloe, he winked at her. She winked back.  
  
"Chloe?" Clark asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Chloe said nothing but smiled devilishly. Clark noticed Pete shared the same devil smile. He heard a familiar voice coming from the hall.  
  
"Chloe, Do you mind if I borrow your purple sweater?"  
  
Before Clark could realize who it was, Lana walked into the room. As soon as she saw Clark, her jaw dropped his did the same.  
  
"Chloe?" Lana asked, glaring at her friend "What is he doing here?"  
  
"Pete?" Clark turned to his friend "What is she doing here?"  
  
Chloe and Pete, still smiling sat together on the couch. Chloe started.  
  
"Okay guys, You are here, there is no breaking free. You both did really stupid things that I know you regret"  
  
Pete continued.  
  
"And we know how miserable you guys are without each other, and as much as you will deny if, you are still madly in love"  
  
Clark and Lana looked at each other, then jerked their heads to the ground and looked back at Chloe and Pete. Chloe took over.  
  
"In a place exactly like this is wear you guys decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, Pete and I came up with a plan"  
  
"Mostly Chloe"  
  
"Yeah, but we decided to get you guys back to the place where you decided to be together."  
  
"Chloe, how could you do this?" Lana glared  
  
"Listen, If by at the end of this weekend you aren't back together, you can stop talking to each other forever, all I'm saying is give it a chance"  
  
"You won't regret it" Pete smiled  
  
Clark and Lana sighed heavily. Clark turned to Lana.  
  
"Listen, I know you are mad at me but let's just try and get through this weekend"  
  
Lana, looking past him, shrugged and walked over to Chloe. This was going to be a long weekend. 


	4. The golden couple

After about 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Lana got up.  
  
"Does anyone want some coffee?" She asked  
  
They all nodded yes and she went and made it. She poured it for Chloe, Pete and Clark and sat back down. Pete looked at Chloe and nodded, this was the moment, Chloe nodded back and pulled out the very picture that had been taken of them when they were the winning cabin. This was sure to do it, Chloe knew it.  
  
"Well, look what I got for this very occasion" Chloe said, pulling out a picture  
  
Lana's eyes widen "Oh my God!"  
  
Clark looked over "What is it?"  
  
"Our winning cabin photo, come over and see" She said, smiling and showing him the most compassion in the last 3 days.  
  
Clark got up and sat down next to Lana, She passed it to him and he laughed.  
  
"Look how messed up, I look" He laughed.  
  
"You?" Lana asked, "Look at me! Look how sick I look, You can see my red nose from a mile away!"  
  
Clark shook his head "I think you look beautiful"  
  
Lana looked at feelings she had for him suddenly returning, not that they were ever lost to begin with; she covered it up by laughing.  
  
"Are nasty colds a turn on to you, Clark?" She joked.  
  
He looked into her eyes and smiled. She was being nice to him, this was good. He looked at her beautiful face and how much he really loved her hit him right there; he covered it up by joking.  
  
"Only Lana Lang can make the nasty cold look look like it came from Vogue" He joked.  
  
She playfully hit him, just like she did many times when they were a couple. That was it, all her feeling for him came flowing back. His for her, as well. This was the time. Chloe and Pete watched intensely.  
  
She smiled and then got serious "I've missed you, Clark"  
  
He smiled at her "I've missed you too, Lana"  
  
"Maybe we should..." she started  
  
"Uh yeah we should.." He added  
  
"Yeah try it..."  
  
"Again..."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"We should Clark, I don't care if you have secrets.. I don't care that you kissed Lola that time... I love you..."  
  
"...I love you too, Lana"  
  
They kissed; the golden couple was kissing, right there! They were back together! Success! Chloe and Pete highfived each other.  
  
"That was a brilliant plan, Chloe" Pete whispered  
  
Chloe beamed "Anything to bring the world's greatest couple back together"  
  
Pete looked at her "2nd best. I love you Chloe" then realizing what he had just said, covered his mouth in shock.  
  
"Woah" Chloe said "Woah"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't worry.. I'm not freaking out.. I love ya, too"  
  
Chloe and Pete kissed. This was definitely a Polaroid moment.  
  
"OK, enough for the mushy stuff" Chloe said "Let's g play outside in the snow"  
  
"Fine with me" Lana smiled  
  
"C'mon" Clark said, getting up  
  
They all walked outside to play in the snow. To stop acting mature and start acting like kids, for an hour anyways. 


	5. Snowball fight!

Clark ran out first, followed by Chloe, Lana and Pete.  
  
"Snowball fight!" Chloe called, throwing a snowball at Pete  
  
"Guys against girls!" Pete called throwing a snowball at Chloe  
  
They all threw snowballs at each other, shrieking with excitement and having the times of their lives. Lana threw one at Clark, hitting him on the forehead.  
  
"OOPS! Did that hurt?" She asked  
  
"No" he said, shaking his head "But this will"  
  
He picked her up, gently swinging her, being careful not to hurt her she shrieked with laughter as Pete and Chloe laughed at the happy couple.  
  
"Put me down!" Lana said laughing  
  
He lifted her up and kissed her, she kissed back. They lost their balance and fell into a heap of snow hysterically laughing. Pete and Chloe took snowballs and threw it at Clark and Lana.  
  
"You guys are so dead," Clark said, getting snow and throwing it at Pete and Chloe, Lana helped him.  
  
"Uncle!" Pete called "I surrender! White flag, whatever!"  
  
They threw snowballs and acted like children. When they were done, they went back into the cabin. Lana stopped Clark.  
  
"Let me change into my pajamas, you change too. I want to talk" She whispered 


	6. You're the one for me

Lana walked out into the livingroom in her pajamas, Clark was on the couch. He smiled at her; she had her hair flowing down and in her "Chicks Rule!" David and Goliath PJs. She look beautiful. Lana smiled back, Clark looked adorable, and She couldn't look at him without breaking into a huge grin.  
  
"Hey" He said to her  
  
"Hi, Okay time to talk"  
  
She sat down next to him with a blanket and grabbed his hand, cradling it in her's.  
  
"You have no idea how happy I am that we are back together," she said to him  
  
"Same here, Lana" He really was  
  
"But you hurt me so badly Clark, why did you do make out with Lola?"  
  
Clark took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Lana, she seduced me"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's wall of weird material"  
  
"Clark, what happened?" Lana asked, serious  
  
"Lola had this power, you know, she shot radioactive waves from her eyes, she did that to any guy and they would fall for her.. Lana, I had no idea what I was doing"  
  
Lana's eyes widened "Oh my God.. So when I was mad at you.. I thought you.." she burst out laughing, Clark looked at her as if she was crazy. What was so funny about all this?  
  
"You find that funny?" He asked her  
  
"Yes! Oh God, Clark. I thought you didn't love me anymore! I swear, I wondered what I did wrong" she laughed breathlessly "but it was her and her stupid power! Clark, Oh my God!"  
  
Clark laughed too.  
  
"Lana, Lana, I would never ever stop loving you" he laughed "You cannot do anything wrong!"  
  
Lana smiled at him and hugged him. She lied down on his abs, wrapping a blanket around them both. Both happy to be in each other's arms after being apart for so long.  
  
"I miss doing this" Lana said  
  
"You are wearing Bora Bora," he said  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I know you like it"  
  
He kissed her on the lips, she returned it. They broke apart and she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I don't care about you secrets, Clark," she said to him, lying back down on his chest.  
  
"You know I never meant to hurt you"  
  
"I know that.."  
  
She yawned.  
  
"You tired?" He asked her  
  
"It's your fault" She joked "You are too comfotable"  
  
They both laughed. Then he got serious.  
  
"I will never do anything like that again, I swear Lana"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. She brushed her hand against his cheek.  
  
I believe you, Clark"  
  
"You're the one for me, Lana"  
  
"Same here.. Same here.."  
  
She fell asleep before she could say anything else. He wrapped his arms around her, so beyond happy to have her in his arms again. He looked in his shirt pocket and found the promise ring he had given her. He took her hand and slid it back on. He decided to stay out here with her and fell asleep himself after a few minutes. They both could not be happier. 


	7. Surprise

Pete and Chloe tiptoed into the room. Pete with a Polaroid camera.  
  
"Shh!" Chloe warned him  
  
"I'm just breathing," he said sarcastically  
  
"Well breathe quieter"  
  
Chloe looked over and saw Lana and Clark, asleep on the couch.  
  
"It's so adorable" Chloe said, sounding like an old lady "They stayed out here all night"  
  
Pete smiled "I'm so glad they are back together"  
  
Clark was sprawled out on the couch; Lana had her head on his shoulder and was in his arms. There was a blanket wrapped around them both. Pete held out his camera.  
  
"If they ever break up again" Pete said, programming it "I'll show them this picture"  
  
Pete took a few pictures before Clark and Lana woke up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lana asked Chloe groggily  
  
"Reminding you how cute of a couple you too are"  
  
Clark fixed his hair by brushing it back with his hands he looked at Lana.  
  
"Hey, so we are back together, I thought I dreamed it"  
  
Lana giggled and kissed him  
  
"Yeah, we are back together," She said, messing up his hair with her hand she looked at her hand and noticed the promise ring on it "Hey" she said "The promise ring, you kept it"  
  
"I'm wearing mine right now" he said, showing her  
  
Theyu both smiled at each other.  
  
"We have a surprise for you two" Chloe said, beaming that her plan worked  
  
"What's that?" Clark asked curiously  
  
"Well" Chloe began "YM magazine is having an interview with a couple with the funniest and wackiest story of how they got together. I entered you guys in a you won"  
  
Clark and Lana eyes widen.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lana shrieked "Chloe, that is so amazing, thank you!"  
  
Chloe beamed "If getting you guys into the place where you first got together wouldn't work, this was plan B"  
  
Clark smiled "So we will be in YM?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Is YM a good magazine?" Clark whispered to Lana  
  
"The best" she whispered back  
  
"All right!" he exclaimed, making her laugh because he sounded like 'Joe' from 'Family Guy'  
  
Lana got up from Clark's grip "Anyone want coffee?" She asked  
  
They all agreed and Lana got up.  
  
"So" Clark said to Chloe "Tell me more about this article"  
  
Chloe told him all the information about the article while Lana poured the coffee.  
  
"So when is the article?" Lana asked, sitting down next to Clark, who wrapped his arms around her stomach "When do we do it?"  
  
"Tomorrow" Chloe said, sipping her coffee  
  
"Tomorrow?" Lana asked  
  
"Yep"  
  
"This is so great" Lana said smiling "Even though I wasn't sure about all this, this weekend and all, you guys really brought us back together.. Thank you"  
  
"Yeah" Clark added, "We owe you one"  
  
Chloe and Pete smiled in victory.  
  
"We know no matter what, you guys were still in love" Pete said  
  
"Yeah, thanks mom and dad" Clark joked, smiling  
  
"We are not the mom and dad couple," Chloe said, laughing  
  
"You guys are" Lana laughed "Even when Clark and I were broken up, you guys still managed to stay together, therefore you two are the mom and dad couple"  
  
They all laughed over it. After talking and laughing some more, they packed their things and drove home. Lana and Chloe in one car, Pete and Clark in the other.  
  
"So how's it feel?" Chloe yelled over the radio, which was playing "The remedy" by Jason Mraz.  
  
Lana turned the radio down "How does what feel"  
  
"You know, getting back together with Clark"  
  
Lana smiled from ear to ear "Better than anything has ever felt before"  
  
They both laughed and turned the radio up and sang along to it. 


	8. You're back together?

Clark and Lana stood outside his door; just like they did the first time that they were going to tell his mother that they were together. This time they were going to tell her they were back together, they both smiled at each other.  
  
"What do you think she'll say?" Lana asked him  
  
"If she is half as happy as I am, she'll freak out" He joked  
  
Lana laughed and opened the door. He had his arm around her neck and she had hers around his waist. Both smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Mom?" Clark called "Mom! I'm home!"  
  
Martha walked out.  
  
"Oh hey Clark I'm..."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and smiled big when she saw that obviously Clark and Lana were back together.  
  
"Is it true? Are you guys back together?" She asked  
  
Clark and Lana nodded "Yes" they both said in unison  
  
Martha smiled and ran over to hug Clark and Lana.  
  
"I knew you guys would get back together! I knew it! You are so in love! I knew it!" She said over and over again. Then she paused "Wait a second. I thought you were going to the cabin with Pete"  
  
Clark smiled "It was Chloe and Pete's plan"  
  
"Brilliant plan" Lana added  
  
"Their brilliant plan to get us back together, in a cabin were we first got together in the first place"  
  
"And that's not the best part yet" Lana said "Chloe also put us in a contest for YM's couples with the funniest stories of how they got together! We won! We are going to be in a national magazine!"  
  
Martha smiled "That is so great! When is the interview?"  
  
"Tomorrow" Clark told her  
  
"Tomorrow? What are you going to wear?"  
  
Clark shrugged "Is flannel 'in'?"  
  
Lana laughed "You could bring it back, start another trend"  
  
"I'll get you something nice to wear" Martha said to home  
  
Lana looked at her watch "Well, I have to go, I'll see you for the interview tomorrow"  
  
He kissed her goodbye on the lips, Martha watched smiling at the two 'kids'.  
  
"Bye Lana"  
  
"Bye Clark"  
  
Lana turned to leave and made it to the door.  
  
"Oh and Lana?" Clark said  
  
She turned around "Yes?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
She smiled "That still freaks me out"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
She smiled again "I love you too, though"  
  
She winked at him and walked away. Lana left smiling from ear to ear. She owed Chloe the biggest one for doing something this great for her and Clark. She could not wait to do the article. 


	9. The YM article

Note- This is a spoof of an article in YM, I tried to be as sarcastic as they are lol! This is also a tie-in to the story.  
  
Crazy Couples By: YM Magazine  
  
When I see Clark and Lana walk into the studio, I can tell that they are the couple. They are holding hands and both drinking the same drink (a double latte from Lana's coffee shop "The Talon") Lana is stunning and Clark is so hot, they look like models but are everyday kids. We greet each other and Lana tells me she loves my shirt. I tell her I love her earrings and we start our interview.  
  
"So" I say "Tell me everything, tell me how you got together"  
  
Lana and Clark's faces light up, I can tell they love to tell this story. Clark starts.  
  
"Lana and I are childhood friends, we were close when we were little and drifted apart as we got older until we hardly ever talked anymore. She was Miss Popular Cheerleader"  
  
Lana smiles and blushes.  
  
"And I had the biggest crush on her"  
  
Lana laughs and continues the story  
  
"Well as Clark said, then we started to become close again. We tried going out for a little bit but it never really worked out"  
  
They get to the moment where they got together.  
  
"It was a fieldtrip" Lana says "To a cabin, It was freezing up there and we got to share a cabin with our friends Chloe and Pete, who are also dating. Well, On the second day we got to go on a scavenger hunt. In -66 degrees weather" She exaggerates "The lake was iced over and I went across it to get a thing for the scavenger hunt. I guess it wasn't that strong because the ice broke and I fell in"  
  
Ouch.  
  
"But Clark got me out and gave me CPR" She slides her hand into Clark's, minor PDA "He saved my life"  
  
"We all wanted to take her to the hospital but she was insisting she was OK" Clark takes over "We still got the nurse to check her out. She begged us not to sue and we agreed. Lana was OK, except that she was a little sick and couldn't go out for the hike. We did not want to leave her alone. So I decided I'd stay with her just to make sure she was OK"  
  
"I decided this was a better time than ever to tell Clark that I wanted to be more than friends"  
  
"If you still think someone is beautiful even when they look that sick, you know it's love"  
  
Lana playfully hits him. They are so cute together I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
"She hates it when I do this, but I will" Clark starts and Lana glares "She calls me in to sit with her and says to me" He hold his nose so that his voice can sound nasally "Clark, I want to be more than friends"  
  
Lana's still glaring, but smiling "He always makes fun of that" She tells me  
  
"It was cute, You were declaring your love for me with an Aaron Carter voice" He jokes "No offense to all the Aaron Carter fans reading but he does sound like he has nasal problems"  
  
None taken.. Get ready for the angry preteen mob.  
  
Lana smiles "Leave Aaron out of this"  
  
"Well she tells me that she wants to be more than friends, I'm thinking that she is delirious because she is sick"  
  
"But I was planning to tell him on the trip anyway. Clark loves to tell this next part"  
  
Clark nods his head and takes over.  
  
"We decide we are going to be a couple, you know, give it a try.. So we get caught up in the moment a move in for a kiss, remind me to never kiss her when she has a cold, and she sneezes in my face"  
  
"Thats what you get for trying to kiss a sick person" Lana teases  
  
Nothing says "Be mine" like snot in the face. We all crack up at the story.  
  
"I barley got you" she says, poking him in the arm  
  
"I still found you attractive after that" he jokes  
  
Now that is true love. Clark takes over  
  
"I wasn't going to let this romantic opportunity pass. If we couldn't kiss, we had to do something. So out of the blue, I wrap my arms around her and we lay there watching the fire crackle"  
  
"It was so romantic" Lana smiles  
  
Okay, It is a little cheesy. But admit it, you are so jealous of these two. I know I am. So that's how they hooked up. The eventually got thier first kiss, the night after. So what about those three little words that scare the crap out of guys everywhere? Clark was the first to say it to Lana.  
  
"We were at Burger King. She had just taken a bite of her onion rings and I took a deep breath and told her I loved her. She looked at me in suprise and started to choke on her onion rings and hyperventilate. She freaked"  
  
A girl freaking out when a guy tells her he loves her? Clark and Lana tell me they live in America's weirdest town and stranger things have happened.  
  
"I did freak!" Lana laughs "But that night I decided I felt the same way. At the fair I was working in the dunking booth and I saw him. He apologized and said we can take it slow. He was screaming through the crowd. I screamed back that I loved him and as soon as I did. Someone threw a ball at the target and I fell in the water" She motions with her hands "Clark runs to me and lifts me up out of the water and we kiss while everyone cheers, It was like something out of a movie"  
  
They are just too cute. I'm going to be sick, but for real. Is it just an act? We asked their two best friends (Who are also a couple) Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross.  
  
"They are a single person's nightmare" Chloe jokes "When ever you see them they are touching in some way, even if it is just holding hands"  
  
Come to think of it, they were holding hands for most of the interview, then he put his arm around her once and....  
  
"Pete and I, we are kind of like the mom and dad couple. We started going out before Clark and Lana and we have been friends for a few years. We even got Clark and Lana back together when they broke up"  
  
They broke up? They refrained from talking about it. Pete has some nice things to say about the couple.  
  
"Clark loved Lana forever, they make such a cute couple because they have been friends forever. Even when she was popular and virtually untouchable, she still smiled at Clark when she saw him in the hall. They remind us of Eric and Donna from 'That 70's show'"  
  
Does that make Chloe and Pete Jackie and Kelso?  
  
"They are really happy together" Pete and Chloe both say  
  
Seeing from the PDA they later display, so are Chloe and Pete. Well, our time is up, Clark, Lana and I say our good-byes and I go home to right this article. Seeing how much they are in love, I predict Clark and Lana will be together for a long time. 


End file.
